


From The Same Star

by gmariam19 (gmariam)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, POV Poe Dameron, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19
Summary: The thought of someone out there, connected to his mind as his soulmate…it's ridiculous, the biggest fairy tale he's ever heard. It can't possibly be true. And then Poe thinks of his parents. Of Snap and Karè. Of Paige and Rose Tico. Of Leia. And of the presence in his mind, always there now, warm and comfortable. A soulmate. Okay, maybe. But who?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112
Collections: FinnPoe Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Part One  
_A soul mate is not found. A soul mate is recognized. – Vironika Tugaleva_

It starts slowly, as a slight tingle at the back of his mind. At first, Poe thinks it might be from the crash on Jakku, or Kylo Ren's unique form of questioning. But while the nightmares continue, his injuries heal, and Poe still feels a strange light-headedness in the days and weeks after they destroy Starkiller Base and flee from D-Qar.

Sometimes it's like he's not really there, but somewhere else; other times it's more like he's in two places at once. With it comes an awareness of emotions he doesn't think he's actually feeling himself—a rush of loneliness in the middle of celebrating a mission with Black Squadron, a sudden flare of anxiety hitting him out of nowhere during a strategy meeting. He wonders again if Kylo Ren did something that changed him, or if he's finally feeling the effects of trauma after fighting for so long, yet for some reason, Poe doesn't believe that. Whatever it is, it doesn't feel _wrong,_ just different.

It is disorienting, though, and definitely distracting. There's too much going on as the Resistance struggles with their losses after Crait, and he tries to push it aside, ignore it in order to stay grounded in his own mind and body; he has a job to do and he needs to concentrate. But fighting it gives him a headache, sometimes nausea, until he's constantly popping pills to stop the dull pain. And they don't help with the strange feelings that aren't his own.

Eventually, he talks to Kalonia about it—he doesn't tell her everything, since he knows perfectly well he'll be sent for a psyche eval if he tells her he has thoughts he's not sure are his own—and she says he's surprisingly fit given both his penchant for disaster and his stress level a month out from the disaster of Crait. She gives him something else for the headaches, but he knows the headaches are a symptom, not the cause. The cause is the funny buzzing in his mind, hovering in the background all the time. Sometimes it is joyful, sometimes worried. It wakes him in the middle of the night filled with terror; it laughs with him when BB-8 does something funny.

But he's not the only one trying to recover from their crushing defeat. Leia has lost far more, and Finn seems to be feeling off as well: massaging his temples, rolling his shoulders, picking at his food. He answers honestly when Poe asks him if he's all right: he's tired. He's worried. He's unsure of his place with the Resistance. Poe can only imagine how hard it must be for Finn to transition to a completely new life—especially one that finds them moving around so much—and tries to reassure him as much as he can. Finn is doing amazing, but sometimes he doesn't believe it, and Poe worries about him. Finn saved his life, and he would do anything for the other man.

"I don't know what's going on," Finn replies after Poe's asked him yet again if he's feeling all right. He's slumped in his chair during dinner, looking exhausted; most of them do these days, but Finn's been quieter than usual. "Kalonia says I'm fine, but I can't shake these damn headaches."

"She doesn't know what might be causing them?" Rey asks, sounding concerned. Finn sighs and sits up straighter.

"Occupational stress," Finn replies dryly. Poe rolls his eyes.

"She told me the same thing a few weeks ago." It slips out before he can stop it, and he immediately regrets it when both Finn and Rey turn worried eyes on him.

"Wait, you're having headaches too?" Rey asks.

Poe shrugs and waves her away. He's still getting to know her, and having her fuss over him feels strange. "Of course I am. I bet half the Resistance has headaches, backaches, trouble sleeping. It's not exactly stellar working conditions, living on the run."

Finn snorts, but Rey still looks troubled. "Maybe you should talk to Dr. Kalonia together," she says. "What if there's something going around?"

"All my tests were negative," Poe tells her, and Finn nods in agreement. "She seemed surprised that I was as healthy as I am. And I don't think she's had a sudden influx of patients, so I doubt anything is going around."

Rey looks back and forth between them. "Still. It can't be a coincidence, can it? You do spend a lot of time together." Which is true: Poe has been the one to bring Finn fully into Resistance, showing him the ropes, so to speak. They've been on several missions together already, eat together, and spend long hours working, training, or talking at night over a game of sabaac. Poe finds Finn to be one of the best people on the base: strong, honest, and intelligent, with deep curiosity and a sharp sense of humor. He has quickly become one of Poe's closest friends; sometimes his squadron even gives him a hard time about it.

"Are you saying we're the cause of each other's headaches?" Finn suggests with a grin, and this time Poe snorts. They both look at him.

"What? I _know_ I cause headaches, ask the General. I suppose it was only a matter of time before I got so annoying I caused my own."

"You're not annoying," Finn says, patting his arm. "It is strange, though. That we both have 'em."

"Well," Poe says, "maybe once we settle down somewhere, pick up the fight and win this thing, we'll all feel a lot better." He's not sure he believes that, though. Sometimes the future is just as uncertain as the present.

* * *

The funny feeling in his mind settles in a steady, comfortable…something. Presence is the only word Poe can think of: not a person, but the sense of something there, hovering in a corner of his mind. He doesn't usually experience distinct thoughts and images, but feelings and sensations: peace, happiness, fear, desire. He knows they're not his own, but doesn't know what they are, where they're coming from. Yet he's not worried about it because somehow, he knows it's safe. There is no harmful intent behind them, though he would like to understand it someday. Eventually. When there's time.

The Resistance also settles down, on a jungle planet called Ajan Kloss. It had once been scouted as a possible Rebel base back when the Alliance was fighting the Empire, and Poe feels a sense of connection to the fighters who'd defeated the Imperials. It's not D'qar, that's for sure: they are living in tents and caves, using Leia's old consular ship—also a reminder of earlier battles—for power. Somehow, they manage.

They grow, with more beings joining them every month. Poe gets a new X-wing, a T-85 that he paints almost immediately. He misses the customizations on his old ship, but it feels so good to fly on his own again that he's thrilled with it. The first time he takes her up after working on her, half the base gathers to watch. His soul sings, and the presence in the back of his mind cheers almost in unison with the fighters below him.

He flies with his squadrons, and is sent on several more missions with Finn. They are a good team and Poe almost looks forward to his assignments with Finn. They work well together, like they've known one another for years instead of months. They can read each other's tells, and always have the other's back, whether it's in a seedy cantina or in a running firefight through the alley behind it.

Finn seems to be doing better: his injuries have all healed, he's got over his headaches as well, and has found his place with the Resistance. He's a hell of a fighter, contributes invaluable intelligence on the First Order, and is showing the promise of becoming a great leader. He's saved Poe's life more than once in a scrape, and Poe has saved his as well. Sometimes Poe can't help but wonder if it was fate that brought them together on the _Finalizer_ , and he thanks the Force that it did.

* * *

It's another few weeks before Poe works up the courage to approach Leia about whatever is going on in his head. He's not sure why he thinks Leia can help him, but he has a feeling she might know something that Kalonia won't. Because Poe doesn't think it's a medical problem: the headaches have lessened as he's stopped fighting it. He still has feelings that aren't his own, sometimes even a rare clear thought he's sure he wasn't thinking, like, "The stars looks amazing tonight." He'd been inside at the time. He's getting used to it, but he wants to understand what's happening. Sometimes he thinks he should know, feels like he's forgetting something, but can't think of what it could possibly be.

He brings her tea one night on the _Tantive IV,_ andshe invites him to sit with her. After making small talk about the latest recruits to join them, the weather, and how well Finn is settling in, Leia sets down her cup and leans forward. "All right, Commander, out with it. What's bothering you?"

"Why does something have to be bothering me?" he asks. "Maybe I wanted to visit with you outside the command center."

She shakes her head. "I can tell something's troubling you, Poe. Please don't feel like you have to hold back." She raises a slim eyebrow. "It's not like you usually do, after all."

"Yeah, well, this isn't a strategy meeting," Poe replies. "It's personal." He runs a hand over his face, takes a deep breath. "Okay, you said you could tell something was bothering me. Can you sense anything else? You know, with the—" And he waves his right hand in circles.

Leia rolls her eyes. "In that supposed to be some sort of secret hand signal for the Force?"

"Yes," Poe tells her. "I'm pretty sure it's official."

Leia sits back with a sigh. "I'm not as strong in the Force as my brother," she tells him. "I turned away from that path long ago, because I knew my journey would be different than his. Don't get me wrong," she says, holding up a hand to stop him from protesting. "I _am_ able to use the Force, but I use it in different ways. And yes," she tilts her head. "I can sense something through the Force. Poe, what's this all about?"

"I don't know," he admits. "But ever since Jakku, I've had this funny feeling in my head. At first it was just a quiet kind of tingle or buzzing. Thought it was a concussion. It gave me a lot of headaches trying to ignore it. But then I stopped trying to fight it, and the headaches went away, only now it's more like a constant…well, almost a presence. I don't think there's someone in my head, I know what that feels like." He hates that she flinches, but it's true. "There's no pain, no pressure, just these fleeting feelings, and sometimes thoughts or images that aren't mine. It makes it hard to concentrate, sometimes."

"And these feelings and images, what are they like?" She leans forward, curious and supportive. "Are they strong? Are they related to something you're doing at the time?"

"They can be strong, and even embarrassing if you get my drift." She nods with a smirk. "And I guess I've never paid attention to when they happen, it seems both constant and random. I suppose it could all be my own subconscious messing around, but…" He trails off, frowning.

"You don't think so," she finishes.

"I feel like it's something else, something important," he tells her. "Something I should know."

"Hmm," she says. "May I try something? See if I can maybe look a bit deeper than those pretty eyes?"

"You might not like what you see," Poe jokes. "My eyes are one of my best features after all."

"They also give you away, Poe," she says. "I can see that you're worried. But also curious."

"I just want to know what it is," Poe tells her.

"Then let me have your hands. I'm not going to pry into your secrets—trust me, I have no desire to see what's going on in that head of yours. I want to see if I can sense any answers."

"Through the Force?" he asks, holding his hands out. He is nervous, given his experiences with such things, but he trusts her completely. She will not hurt him. She places her palms against his and squeezes them in reassurance, understanding.

"Yes, through the Force. You won't feel a thing." She closes her eyes, tilts her head, then smiles as she takes her hands away.

"What is it?" Poe demands. "It must be pretty bad, you barely touched my hands!"

"That's because it's so obvious now!" She laughs to herself, leans forward and pats Poe's knee. "Poe, what do you know about soulmates?"

He gives her his best skeptical look. "That there's no such thing. It's a myth, nothing but love stories for the sad and lonely."

"Really?" she asks sadly. "You don't believe in soulmates? Your parents were soulmates, you know."

"And then my mom died, and left him alone," Poe points out. Yes, his parents loved one another deeply, but that was it. "Soulmates don't leave each other."

"Oh, Poe—that has nothing to do with it. No one can control life or death."

"And no one controls who we fall in love with, either. Maybe we can't choose whether we live or die, but we can choose who we love. There's no mystical match up of soulmates. The universe doesn't pair beings against their will."

"No, you're right," she says, nodding in agreement. "We choose who we love, and _then_ the universe pairs us up. A lot of people think soulmates are destined to be together from before they're even born, but that's not how it works. Soulmates are beings who fully and uniquely accept each other as the ones they want to be with forever, and maybe longer. And sometimes when that happens, they form a soulmate bond."

"What?" Poe has heard all kinds of stories about soulmates, but never believed them. He's seen the holo-dramas where it's supposed to be the most romantic story ever: two star-crossed lovers, fated to meet and fall in love in spite of every obstacle possible. Jess loves the idea and can't watch enough of them. Rose once called her sister Paige her soulmate. Snap grudgingly admitted there might be some truth to it after he and Karè were married, but Poe and Iolo have been teasing them for years about it, because it's simply not possible.

Only now Leia is telling him it is. That his parents were soulmates. Poe believes in the Force and many other things, but soulmates? With some sort of supernatural bond? It sounds ridiculous. And he has no idea why she's telling him this.

"What does this have to do with my head?" he asks.

"You have a soulmate," Leia says. His mouth almost hits the floor.

"I have a—what? I'm not in love with anyone, not seeing anyone—hell, it's been ages since—" He coughs in embarrassment. "Well, it's been a while. I've been busy, focused on this, on what we're doing here. If I have a soulmate, wouldn't I know who it was?"

"You don't?" she asks, but there is a small smile on her face that tells Poe she knows more than she's saying.

"General, I've seen a lot of crazy things over the years, but soulmates? Seriously?"

Her eyes crinkle as she sits back. "Really, Poe. You sound so much like Han sometimes," she says. "He didn't believe in the Force, you know, until he met Luke."

"Okay, say I do have a soulmate. Why are they in my head?"

"Well, I can only speak from my own limited knowledge and experience, but a soulmate bond with someone who is Force-sensitive is different than any other. Most people who have them don't even know they have a soulmate bond, they simply know they're meant to be together in some deeper way. But for someone who's Force-sensitive, it's much more. Much stronger, closer."

"Like, mind-reading?" Poe asks skeptically, but she shakes her head.

"No, more like an intense empathetic connection, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was possible to form some kind of telepathic connection as well. The Jedi have been gone for so long, and we lost so much of their teaching, we simply don't know."

"Hang on," Poe says. He stands up and starts pacing, feeling unusually agitated as a dozen questions float through his mind. And in the back, there is confusion, concern. Is that his soulmate, wondering why Poe is about to have a panic attack?

"So first of all, you're saying this is a Jedi thing? Because I'm not Force-sensitive." He says it matter of fact. It's something he's always known, and something he came to terms with years ago, when he returned to Yavin IV after running away from all his problems.

"No, you're not," she says gently. "At least, not enough to tap into. But everyone can feel it at times, even if they don't know it. Like when you're flying."

"Okay, that's a completely different conversation," he tells her, waving that revelation away. The Force guides his flying? "If I'm not Force-sensitive, but this soulmate bond is happening…"

"Then your soulmate is Force-sensitive."

"Shit." Poe collapses into his chair, lets his elbows fall to his knees and takes a deep breath. He only knows one person besides Leia who is Force-sensitive.

He can feel Leia staring at him and finally chances a look at her. She's watching him like he's a complete idiot; it is a look he's seen many times before, usually when he's supposed to figure out something obvious. "You don't mean—"

"No," she says firmly. "I don't mean Rey. Rey is definitely not your soulmate. Force, what a disaster of galactic proportions that would be!"

Poe falls back with a sigh of relief. He likes Rey, he truly does, but Leia's right: it would never work. They've only known each other a short time, and they squabble like annoying siblings; Finn is frequently having to break them apart. And she's brave and beautiful in an almost mysterious way, but he's not attracted to her.

"You know," Leia says, her voice dry as tinder. "I tell you that you have a soulmate, and you react like it's the end of the world. Are you that determined to die young and alone?"

Poe's head whips up, and he shakes a finger in her face, completely forgetting who he's talking to. "Not determined, no. But realistic about the chances of that happening? Yes!"

"You don't have to be alone, Poe," she says, reaching out. "And your soulmate doesn't have to be your lover. It can be anyone. Someone who completes you."

"I don't feel incomplete," he says.

"Then they complement you, support you. You make each other better, stronger."

"And what happens when one of us dies?" he demands. "What then? How do you go on?"

"You just do," she says quietly. "It feels like a part of you has been ripped away forever, and nothing can possibly fill the void in your soul, but you go on because you have to. Your dad did. I did. You would too, if it happens to you."

He stares at her, wondering if Han Solo was her soulmate, or if it was her twin. Both men are gone, and Leia is alone. He feels for her, can see the pain of both losses clear in her eyes. But the thought of someone out there, connected to his mind as his soulmate…it's ridiculous, the biggest fairy tale he's ever heard. It can't possibly be true. And then he thinks of his parents. Of Snap and Karè. Of Paige and Rose Tico. Of Leia. And of the presence in his mind, always there now, warm and comfortable. A soulmate. Okay, maybe. But who?

He trails off with a sigh. "How do I find them? To know if this is true? Because what if it doesn't go both ways?"

"It will," she says. "And you don't need to find them, but to recognize them for who they truly are. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't already. You've been feeling this for how long now?"

"Several months," he admits. "Like I said—lots of headaches at first, then it settled. Always there now, in the back of my head." He cocks his head. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Oh," she says, shaking her head. "No, I don't. Honestly, Poe. But I could probably guess."

"You're not going to tell me, though." It's a statement more than a question, and she nods.

"This is something you need to discover for yourself. What if I was wrong, and got your hopes up? I will give you some advice, though."

"Hit me," he says, leaning forward, and she takes his hands again.

"Think about when you first started feeling this way. Search your feelings. Follow your instincts, Poe—they're good. And don't be afraid: it's a beautiful gift you've been given."

"Not sure about that last one, but I'll give the others a shot," he says **.** She rolls her eyes again, and he winks before becoming more serious. "Thank you, Leia. I may not believe you completely, but I'm trying."

"You'll get there," she says, and walks him to the door. "Thank you for the tea. Next time bring something stronger if we're going to talk about personal things."

"Oh, I can definitely do that," he laughs, and she joins him.

"And we'll toast you and your soulmate. Because you will recognize them, Poe. The Force knows you're going to be amazing together."

"I hope so," he says. He wants to believe, but the skepticism from years of fantastical stories stays with him, his hesitation to believe not yet overturned by the one story that might be true—even if he wishes it were.

* * *

Poe contemplates the idea for a while, turning it over in his mind: he has a soulmate. He thinks about this being he's somehow bonded with, and occasionally looks at others on the base, wondering if they're the one. He grows more comfortable with the presence in his mind, finds it comforting when he's upset or lonely. He starts recognizing the same in return, and tries to somehow send his own support when he senses his soulmate is anxious, or worried, or in pain. He celebrates when they are joyful, laughs when something amuses them. He starts to believe.

He continues to lead the squadrons on supply runs and quick attacks against First Order troops. He helps recruit more pilots and works on training them up. He gets to know Rey more and comes to appreciate all that she is and offers, though he's still relieved she's not the one in his head. If she was, there would be way more arguing.

And he spends more and more time with Finn, on missions and on the base. Their relationship is close and comfortable, and sometimes Poe thinks he might be falling a little bit in love with the other man. Then he tells himself that they are fighting a war and now is not the time. He's hard pressed at times to not say something, to lean forward and kiss Finn after a long day or a successful mission. When the presence in his mind seems to feel the same desire, it becomes even harder to resist. Yet he does, because their friendship is the most important thing in his life right now. Poe can't imagine what it would be like had they never met that day above Jakku. And even though he may want more at times, he doesn't want to lose what he does have with Finn.

Poe wonders about his soulmate, who they might be, but doesn't think about it as much as he thought he would. He has a job to do, a war to win. He has his friends and family and Finn. He's happy with things as they are, but knows that deep down, he's also afraid: what if he finds his soulmate, and for some reason things don't work out? If they realize _Poe Dameron, reckless pilot_ is their soulmate and they're not interested? What if they find each other—and lose each other the next day?

What about his growing feelings for Finn?

So life continues, and Poe is mostly content.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is anymore. Part Two coming soon. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
_I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star. – Emery Allen_

The mission is supposed to be fast and straightforward: the ground troops will drop in and grab the weapons cache, while Red and Blue squadrons provide air cover. They've done it before, with minimal losses, but this time their intelligence is wrong: there are more Stormtroopers stationed at the small base than anticipated, and a TIE fighter squadron appears out of nowhere to quickly engage the starfighters, leaving the ground troops exposed and outnumbered.

It's a lot of TIEs, but Poe has complete confidence that his pilots can take them out; they've faced greater numbers than this. His only concern is N'ax, who he's brought along for practice, because it was supposed to be a simple grab and go. So far, the Sorrusian is holding their own again the TIEs, but Poe is still worried. Something feels wrong. It's nothing they can't handle, but he's unusually anxious, like they're far more outnumbered than they are. Like they're trapped. He checks in with Finn on the ground.

No answer.

"Finn!" he shouts into the comms. "Come on, buddy. Answer me. We've got a TIE squadron pretending to fight up here, but we're almost done taking 'em out. What's your status? Finn?"

There's static on the comms. Poe's heart is racing now. The presence in his mind is scared, then angry, then suddenly there is an almost blinding flash of pain in Poe's leg that makes him jump in his seat. BB-8 whistles shrilly, monitoring his vitals, but Poe has no explanation and tells the droid he's okay. The static clears, and Finn's voice stutters over the airwaves.

"…could really use that air support about now," he's saying. There's a shout, a curse. "…been hit, and Rose, and we lost…" He fizzles out. Poe comms the rest of the squadron.

"Ground troops need support stat. Jess, with me. Snap, clear these assholes out already!"

He dives toward the planet, half following Finn's signal and half following some instinct that's almost pulling him forward, toward Finn. The only thought in his mind is to get to Finn and the ground troops. He can't lose Finn, not now, not when he hasn't had the chance to say something, to tell him how much he cares. Of course, Poe never planned on it, because he thought Finn would always be there.

The ground troops are pinned down behind a bunker, putting up a hard fight, but outnumbered at least two to one. Poe punches it and takes out the Stormtroopers attacking them in one brutal pass, his entire focus on saving Finn and his team. Jess follows and puts down any troopers who try to stand.

There is a noticeable sense of relief in the back of his mind, and Poe whoops with BB-8. He circles around, sees Finn waving, and tries to pick him up on the comms again. But a single TIE fighter appears behind him, and Poe is so distracted he takes a hit before he pulls straight up and loops behind to blow the ship out of the sky before it even knows what happened.

"You all right back there?" Poe calls to BB-8. The droid tells him a few systems were hit, but they should be okay if Poe pays attention and doesn't pull any more crazy maneuvers like that. The spike of adrenaline starts to fade, and Poe hears Finn shouting for him on the comms, Jess trying to reassure him that Poe's all right, he only took a small hit and he's pulled that move before.

"Dammit, Poe, answer me!" Finn shouts, and Poe nods even though Finn can't see him.

"I'm here buddy, sorry about that. We're all clear now. How're things down there?"

"We're good," Finn tells him. "Thanks for the save, even if you did just give me a heart attack with that move. We got the weapons, we're heading back to the transport now."

"We'll keep low cover in case there's any stragglers," Poe tells him. "You get that leg looked at as soon as you're on that transport."

There is silence on the other end. "How'd you know I hurt my leg?" Finn asks.

Poe's not sure how he knew, why he said that. "Heard it on comms," he lies. He rubs his right leg, tries not to make the connection, but his brain goes there anyway. He pushes the thought away, concentrates on flying, on cover, on the mission.

If the presence in the back of his mind is confused, Poe ignores it this time, because so is he.

* * *

Poe busies himself with everything he can when they return to Ajan Kloss: he checks on BB-8 and his squadron, congratulates N'ax on a successful first mission, helps unload the weapons, and reports to Leia. Only then does he make his way to the medbay on the _Tantive IV_ to see Finn and the others.

There are too many people there, and Poe is tempted to leave the crowded area. Rose is sitting with her arm in a sling; several other ground troopers are being treated by Kalonia and her meddroid; and Finn is watching over them all with a large bacta bandage wrapped around his right leg. Poe stops in the doorway and watches, until Finn turns and sees him.

A wave of relief washes over him—his own, or the presence in his mind, he's not sure. Finn grins and hobbles over. Poe smiles back, though it's forced, and Finn knows it because his smile turns into a quick frown.

"Are you all right?" he asks before Poe can say anything.

"I should be asking you that," Poe replies. "You're the one who got shot."

"I'm fine," Finn says, literally waving it away and placing his hand on Poe's shoulder. He feels another flash of concern and has to work hard not to step back. "You're the one who looks like you're just _realizing_ you got shot."

Poe pretends to pat himself down. "Nope, nothing. I'm fine. Bit of a dogfight up there, but it was fun."

Finn rolls his eyes. "Glad it was fun for you. Thanks for taking a break from the party to cover us."

"That's what I'm here for, buddy," Poe says. He's suddenly tongue-tied, overwhelmed with feelings he's not sure are his own or not: that sense of relief, surrounded by continued concern, affection, and something else he can't quite identify. It's too much. The realization he'd refused to consider is back in his mind now, and this time he does step away. There's confusion in his head, and hurt, and he shakes it as if he can shake it all out. Because this can't be happening, it can't.

And then there is a spark of…he's not sure, but when he looks up at Finn, the other man is wide-eyed. He knows.

"Look, I gotta go clean up," Poe says, stuttering in panic. "I'll see you…I don't know…around. Later."

He practically runs from the medbay, trying to stay calm. He's half surprised no one follows him, but also glad, because he's not sure what he would say or do. He debates going to see Leia again, but decides he's going to do exactly what he said: hit the fresher and clean up. Try and clear his mind, understand what's happening and what to do about it.

And avoid Finn for as long as he can.

* * *

Finn finds him several hours later, laying on top of his X-wing, staring at the sky. Poe can sense the other man's nerves, along with his determination, before Finn speaks.

"Mind if I join you?" Finn asks. Poe sighs to himself; looks like they're going to have to talk about it. Only Poe doesn't know what to say. He keeps thinking about what Leia told him about soulmates. That they complete you, make you stronger. That his soulmate is Force-sensitive. That they don't have to be your lover. He doesn't know what to do with any of it, especially the last one. Because he wants that more than anything.

"Come on up!" he calls down, then belatedly realizes that Finn is injured. "No, wait, I'll—" But Finn is already there, clambering across the canopy to join him. "Finn! What about your leg?"

"What about it?" Finn asks. He lays it out before him with a grimace, readjusts the wrap. "I got shot. It's already a lot better, and Kalonia gave me something for the pain."

"Oh, that's why you're pale and sweating?" Poe asks dryly, and Finn shrugs with a sheepish grin.

"I'm fine. I wanted to come up here." He leans back on his hands, glances up to the sky. "The stars look amazing tonight."

And if that doesn't seal it, nothing else does. Poe has heard that before, in his mind. He feels a rush of panic, but this time, it's definitely his own. Finn frowns, looks at him. "What's wrong?" he asks, straight up and out of nowhere.

Poe shakes his head. "Just worried about you, buddy."

"No, it's more than that." Finn sighs. "You ran out of the medbay earlier and have been avoiding me ever since. What's going on?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Poe tells him, even though it's completely true. "And nothing's going on. I'm fine."

"I don't think so," Finn says. "Look, I know something is wrong. I can tell. This might sound weird, but I can _feel_ it, somehow." He glances sideways at Poe when he is met with silence. "And you don't seem at all surprised."

"Not really, pal," Poe admits. "I can…well, I can feel things too. From you."

Finn doesn't reply right away. "How long?" he asks.

"How long have I felt things? Or how long have I known it was you?"

"Both." Finn's face is … not hard, but not open, either. Yet Poe knows Finn is confused and hurt even if he can't see it. He sighs, lays back down and puts his hands behind his head. The stars really do look amazing; he wishes he could enjoy them more.

"Since Jakku," he finally tells Finn. "I started getting this funny tingle in my head after Jakku. Headaches too—kind of like yours, I'm guessing."

Finn nods in surprise, and Poe keeps going. "I talked to Leia about not too long ago. I don't know if I ever suspected it was you, but I didn't realize it until today." He meets Finn's eyes. "I knew something was wrong down there, because I felt you get shot."

"It's how you knew about my leg," Finn says softly, nodding to himself. "So, if you knew it was me, why did you leave the medbay?"

"I don't know." Poe has no idea what happens next. "I don't know what to say, what to do, what to think about all this. It's kind of amazing, but also…terrifying."

Again, Finn is silent. "I don't know what to say either," he eventually replies. "I have no idea what this is or why it's happening. Did the General tell you anything? Does she know?"

"Oh." Poe reluctantly sits up. If he's going to tell Finn they are some sort of cosmic soulmates, he should look him in the eye when he does. "Well, she does, yes. Have you ever heard people talk about soulmates?"

Finn grins crookedly. "Mostly in holovids. Jess loves those kinds of stories."

"Exactly!" Poe exclaims. "Jess believes in soulmates, though I question her taste in holovids." They share a smile, and Poe continues. "It turns out…according to Leia…it's true. Soulmates. They exist."

Finn looks so skeptical, Poe wonders if that's what he looked like when Leia told him.

"And…well, I think we're it. Soulmates."

Finn bursts out laughing, then stops abruptly when he sees Poe's sad smile. "Wait, you're serious? You think we're soulmates."

"I know we are," Poe says quietly. "I can feel it." He holds out a hand. "But look, it's not what you think, not like the holovids! Leia said soulmates don't have to complete each other in some mystical way, they can make each other stronger. And she said soulmates don't have to be romantic, either. They can be siblings, or just friends." Poe's heart is pounding, though, because he's wanted to be more than friends with Finn for a while. He only hopes that this—this bond they have—doesn't ruin their friendship.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Finn asks, which Poe thinks is an unfair question, and says so.

"I told you—I didn't figure it out until today! What was I supposed to say? Hey buddy, I have these funny feelings in the back of my head that aren't my own, how about you? Seriously, Finn—I didn't know it was _you_."

Finn must surely be able to sense how _badly_ Poe feels for revealing it this way. He sighs and leans back on his hands. "Okay, okay," he says. "I'm sorry. It's…a lot to take in. I'm not even sure I believe you."

"I get it, I do," Poe tells him. "But do you…you know…have it to? That tingling, the sensation of something in the back of your mind all the time? Feeling emotions you're pretty sure aren't your own?"

Finn nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Leia called it a soulmate bond. And I know it's strange and unexpected, so if you want to talk to Leia and see if there's something…some way to make it go away, I'd understand." Finn's eyes snap up with a flare of fear. "Otherwise, we live with it. Figure it out."

"Oh, we're definitely figuring this out," Finn says. "I may not understand half of what you said, but I'm not letting anyone, even the General, try to take this away." He taps his temple. "Because I'm used to it now, and knowing it's you…well, that's okay. Kind of makes it better. At least I know I'm not crazy. And I wouldn't want anyone else stuck in my head."

Poe lets a sharp laugh escape. "You might change your mind about that," he says, earning a laugh from Finn as well. "Because I don't know what to do next. I really don't."

"Me neither," Finn admits. "Would you mind if I talked to the General about it? Like you did? I'd kind of like the story straight from her."

"Of course not!" Poe exclaims. "You should absolutely talk to her. Although before you do, there's probably one more thing you should know." He tries not to bite his lip with worry; he's not sure how Finn is going to react to this one. Although, as he looks at the other man, it suddenly makes so much sense, Poe is filled with wonder. Of course Finn is Force-sensitive. He's strong and intelligent and responsible—kriff, he could be an amazing Jedi. Something must vibrate through the bond, because Finn looks worried at Poe's unusual reaction.

"What is it?" Finn asks. "I can't tell whether it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I think it's a good thing," Poe says. "And I hope you do too." He takes a deep breath. "Leia said the reason we have this thing—" He motions back and forth between their heads—"is because of the Force. Only someone who is Force-sensitive has this kind of bond, one where they can sense each other like we do."

Finn nods slowly, starting to understand. "So one of us is Force-sensitive?" he asks.

"And it's not me," Poe says softly. He watches as Finn's eyes go wide, as his mouth opens and closes a few times. He feels the other man's shock stronger than anything.

"I should go," Finn says, moving abruptly toward the ladder. "I—yeah, I need to—do you mind—I have to—go."

And just like that, he leaves.

 _Well that couldn't have gone any worse_ , Poe thinks. He lays down on his back again, gazing up at the sky. _But the stars do look amazing tonight._

* * *

Eventually, Poe leaves the stars behind and grabs something to eat for a late dinner by himself. He tries to sleep, but he tosses and turns, his mind full of so many emotions he's not sure which ones are his and which ones are Finn's. Which is something they are going to have to figure out if this bond is going to work.

And Poe wants it to work. Finn's initial reaction— _oh, we're definitely figuring this out—_ somehow makes Poe want it more. Finn is not only his best friend, but Poe's soulmate. That's incredible, and he knows now what Leia meant when she said he was given a gift. It's a gift he wants to understand better, learn to use and control, because after living with this presence in his mind for so many months, Poe doesn't want to give it up. And knowing it's Finn…well, he couldn't imagine anything better, either. Even if it's never anything more, that's okay. He still has Finn in some way…assuming Finn is still interested after his abrupt exit.

He wonders how Finn feels about it, since all he's picking up is a vague sense of confusion. Occasionally there is some surprise, or understanding, or wonder. A vague sense of contentment. But it grows quieter and quieter as the night wears on, and Poe assumes Finn must have fallen asleep. He's envious.

The _Tantive IV_ is silent and Poe has no doubt everyone is asleep but him. He's debating whether or not to get up and do something when he has a sudden vivid image of the stars from up on one the bigger rock ledges above the opening of the cave. It's so strong Poe sits up, concentrates on it, and somehow knows he has to go there, right away. He pulls on his clothes from earlier in the day, slips on a pair of boots, then grabs his comm and a lantern before leaving the ship.

The cave itself is quiet, but outside he is immediately surrounded by the sounds of the jungle, even in the dark. Poe carefully makes his way to the path that leads up to one of the ledges in the rock. Many Resistance members like to climb up there, to sit above the trees, away from the main camp. It is calm and peaceful and closer to the sky, and when Poe reaches the top after a rather precarious climb in the dark, he finds Finn sitting there, a smile on his face.

"You got my message," he says.

"What?" says Poe, then gets it. "You wanted me to come up here."

Finn nods. "Didn't know if it would work, though."

Poe sits down next to Finn, not too close, but close enough to feel the heat from the other man, even in the stiff, humid air of the jungle. Above them the stars are brighter than ever, and Finn seems more relaxed and open, a clear contrast from his abrupt exit earlier. Something like hope flares in Poe's chest.

"I'm sorry I ran off earlier," Finn starts, and Poe grins at him.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "I ran off, you ran off. We're even now."

Finn grins back. "I guess so. But I really had to talk to the General."

"And?" Poe's not sure what to ask, is sure he will put his foot in his mouth, but goes for it anyway. "Do you feel…I don't know…better about all this?"

"It's not the soulmate thing that sent me running," Finn tells him. "It was hearing that I might be Force-sensitive. It's…it's hard to explain." He turns toward Poe. "It's like I was shocked, and yet not surprised at all. For a while, I've been wondering about some of the things I've been feeling, wondering if it was the Force. And when you said it wasn't you, and that meant it was me…" He stops, shakes his head. "It's crazy. Overwhelming, terrifying. Everything."

Poe offers a smile and his support. "For the record, I think it's amazing. Kriffing amazing, Finn. Is that what you talked to Leia about?"

"Mostly, yes." Finn smirks. "She didn't seem surprised. And I think she actually pumped her fist when I told her about us."

Poe laughs. "She said she could probably guess who it was, but didn't want to say anything. Not sure figuring it out the way we did was the best way to do it, though."

"What, getting shot?" Finn asks, and they laugh again.

"She said it wasn't about finding my soulmate, but recognizing them," Poe muses. "I guess she was right. I'm sorry it took so long. So what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean, do about it?" Finn asks. He moves closer to Poe, so their legs are touching. "We have this incredible bond where we can almost read each other's minds. I meant what I said before—I'm not interested in ignoring it, or trying to break it."

"Me neither," Poe says. He will do whatever Finn wants to do with it, because the thought of losing it—of losing Finn—is heartbreaking. He treasures their close friendship, and now this new bond, and he is more relieved than he thought he would be knowing that Finn does not want to give it up either.

"Maybe we could talk to Leia some more," Poe suggests. "She had a bond, you know, and maybe she could help us understand it more, use it when we need it, or at least control it better. I felt you get shot and I'm not sure how I'd react if I felt something worse," he admits.

Finn nods in agreement. They enjoy the silence, close and comfortable. Poe gazes at the sky, thinking about how incredible it is that amongst so many stars, so many planets and so many beings, he managed to meet Finn. Leia said soulmates weren't destined to be together, that they chose one another, yet at that moment Poe can't help but wonder if maybe there's more to it. Finn interrupts his thoughts, apparently thinking about something similar.

"You know, the General said that the Force recognizes when two people have connected," he says. "Which means it recognized our connection before we did."

Poe laughs softly through his nose. He thinks about his growing feelings for Finn and wonders if that played into it, or if the Force is teasing him. "I guess it did. We do get along, though. Make a hell of a team out in the field."

"We do." Poe senses a change in Finn then, like a small flurry of nerves. It makes his own stomach flip a little, though he's not sure why.

"I don't want to hide anything from you," Finn says unexpectedly. "I don't want to keep secrets."

"Me neither, buddy," Poe says, and he pats Finn's knee. Finn places his hand on top of Poe's and leaves it there.

"Then if we're going to do this…I'm just going to come right out and ask…do you think it could be more?"

"More than what?" Poe asks before his mouth connects to his brain. Then it occurs to him what Finn _might_ be asking. His heart starts beating faster and he wants to move away, but he can't, not with Finn holding him in place. That same sliver of hope from earlier comes back, but Poe pushes it down.

"You're nervous," Finn observes.

"So are you," Poe tosses back.

"Yeah, well—I'm still not exactly sure what being soulmates means, at least for us. So do you think it could be more?"

He must be asking what Poe thinks he's asking, but what is Poe supposed to say? If he says yes, he might scare Finn away; if he says no, he might lose any chance he has at something more in the future. He talks around the question.

"Leia said soulmates are two beings who accept each other as someone they want to be with," Poe replies, trying not to trip over his words. "Friends, or lovers, even family."

Finn gives him a very familiar exasperated look, tempered with a small smile. "You didn't answer my question."

"Not sure how to answer," Poe admits. "I don't know if you mean what I think you mean." It's clumsy and inarticulate, but it's the truth. He hopes, and yet he tries not to.

Finn's smile turns up on one side into more of a smirk. The presence in the back of his mind sort of tingles, like Finn is concentrating, and a feeling of affection fills Poe's thoughts. It makes him smile, until the edges of it curl up and wrap Poe in something more…fondness and friendship but also love, tempered with uncertainty. Like a question, there is a flash of passion and desire and the clear, sparkling image of the two of them on the ledge, sitting under the stars as they lean close and press their lips together.

Poe's head whips up in surprise. Finn meets his eyes with a look that is both confident and vulnerable. He's asking for exactly what Poe wants, taking the risk that Poe couldn't, too scared of losing the closeness they already have.

"Finn, I…" Poe is speechless again.

Finn raises an eyebrow and leans closer. "Do you think it could be more?" he murmurs, making it clear he is staring at Poe's lips and waiting.

Poe knows what his answer is, has known for a while, maybe the beginning, and he thinks he knows what Finn's answer is now as well. Time to take his own risk, instead of ducking away again. He concentrates very hard on that same image Finn had given him, trying to send it back, only in this vision Poe's arms are pulling Finn close, running up and down his back and trailing along his jaw as the kiss deepens. The stars shine strong overhead, surrounding them with sparkling light.

They lean closer, drawn together by their unspoken answer and mutual desire. Finn licks his lips; Poe does the same. The air between them practically crackles with tension as the moment hangs suspended in time. Both of them, waiting for the other, until Poe smiles, letting everything he's held back flow freely between them.

He presses his lips to Finn's, slowly and gently.

Only Finn is having none of it and wraps his hand around the back of Poe's neck to pull him even closer as the kiss quickly grows heated—too heated. It's like a spark of fire explodes between them, and they fly apart, dazed. Poe feels the warmth of it spreading throughout his body, an intense tingling across his skin, even in his blood—not uncomfortable, but definitely very strange. Not something that usually happens when he kisses someone.

"What was that?" Finn asks, eyes wide. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"That was your bond, idiots," comes Leia's muffled voice over Poe's comm. He digs it out of his pocket.

"How—" starts Poe, but Finn is already grinning for some reason.

"You two are loud as hell," she says. "So tone it down, will you? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry, General," Finn says. "We'll see what we can do." He smirks, and Poe gives him a surprised look.

"Come see me in the morning," she says. "I'm not listening to you two make out through the Force every night."

"Sorry, General," Poe says, and he is grinning now too, even though he's also completely mortified, like he's been caught by his dad making out under the Force tree at home.

"Good night, boys," she says. "And congratulations, Poe. I'm happy you figured it out."

"Thank you, General," he says. "I am too."

She comms out, and Poe turns to Finn, and they burst into laughter.

"So was that a yes?" Finn asks when they finally stop. "Or are you going to run off again?"

"Are you?" Poe throws back. "Because it's a yes for me.'

Finn wraps his arms around Poe's waist this time. "And it's a yes for me. Let's try that again, only quieter."

And this time when they kiss, there is no burst of fire, but a slow and steady pulse of warmth in the back of Poe's mind. It is different than before, stronger and solid and constant, a feeling of wonder and affection and yes, desire. Maybe even love. And it flows between them, freely and openly and hopefully a little less noisy in the Force.

The stars shimmer brightly above them, and for one shining moment, everything is perfect. They are soulmates, and so much more.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you for reading!


End file.
